


Добро пожаловать на аттракцион «веселые горки»!

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Адъютант его превосходительства [4]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: История о том, как Зак оказался в Вутае. Действия происходят задолго до событий "Адъютант его превосходительства". Можно сказать, что это вбоквел-приквел.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.
> 
> Авторский комментарий: Волей авторского произвола и фандомных традиций фамилия Рено - Синклер.

_Далека дорога твоя,_  
_Далека, дика и пустынна,_  
_Эта даль и глушь не для слабых душ,_  
_Далека дорога твоя._  
_Эта даль и глушь не для слабых душ,_  
_Далека дорога твоя._

_(с) «Далека дорога твоя»_

 

Зака перебросили на фронт неделю назад, Хьюли нажал по своим каналам и вытянул бывшего ученика к себе, чтобы парня не бросили как пушечное мясо куда-нибудь на убой. Фаворитизм, скажите? Нет, разумное и рациональное отношение к талантливым подрастающим кадрам. Если боевые действия и дальше так пойдут, скоро уже и заменять некем будет, спасибо бестолковому командованию. А Сефирот? Генерал, конечно, почти что бог войны, но и у него есть предел. Быть сразу везде даже ему не под силу.

И вот целую неделю Фэйр, новоиспеченный Солджер Второго класса, добирался до первой линии, чтобы присоединиться к своему отряду и бывшему учителю, и любовнику по совместительству. В груди радостно-больно заныло. Он не видел Анджила восемь с половиной месяцев, последнее сообщение от него было четыре недели назад. Анджила загнали в такие дебри, что связи там не было, телефон упорно молчал на все вызовы, а к спец-связи доступа у Зака пока не было. Каждое утро и каждый вечер Зак с ужасом просматривал списки тех, кому не повезло, и кто преждевременно отправился в Лайфстрим, молясь всем богам, чтобы имени Анджила там не было. А потом пришел вызов. У Фэйра просто плита с души свалилась. Анджил был жив, и он ждал его.

Зак добирался на перекладных, ибо нормальное транспортное сообщение за границами Мидгара резко кончилось. Юноша решил, что это видимо для того, чтобы вутайские шпионы и партизаны не смогли нанести по транспортным путям какой-нибудь подлый удар. И в самом деле, что подрывать и нарушать, если самой системы нет, как таковой? А вообще, это был привычный бардак, как всегда, если над простой армией есть куча начальников и они никак не могу договориться между собой.

Фэйр вытер ладонью мокрый лоб, жара была просто адская, еще и влажность, а ведь солнце еще не взошло. И зачем Шин-ре сдался этот ад? Как они вообще выиграют эту войну в таких условиях, если даже Солджерам тут было хреново, что уж говорить о простых людях? Нет, мако, конечно, есть мако, но тут даже Фэйр, выросший в Гаангагских джунглях пасовал, а уж Заку то жара была привычным делом. Дышать уже было нечем, поутру влажный туман буквально хлюпал в легких. Еще в первый день парень понял, что Вутай не будет для него легкой прогулкой. Спасибо, хоть из-за мако в крови ему не досаждали насекомые. Откуда-то раздался невнятный шум мотора, еле слышно. Через пару мгновений из-за макушек деревьев показался вертолет. Машина, натужно гудя, зависнув в воздухе. Зак на секунду задумался о том, что не так с этим вертолетом? Но додумать не успел.

Юноша прикрыл глаза рукой, защищая их от песка, который подняли в воздух лопасти вертолета. Дышать стало вообще невозможно.

Капитан что-то прокричал и махнул рукой, еще трое ребят тут же подхватили свои мешки и пригнувшись к земле, бегом направились к вертолету. Заку не надо было объяснять два раза, подхватив свои вещи, он побежал к машине. И вот тут он понял, что было не так. Броня, ее не было. Вообще, крутобокий армейский бронированный вертолет, созданный как укрепленный тяжеловоз, рассчитанный на перевозки ракет и крупных грузов, был без брони. Ракето-приемники тоже были спилены, успел заметить Солджер. Вот чудеса на виражах!

Зак ухватился за подножку, подтянулся и втиснул себя в салон, там уже было прилично народу, так что парню пришлось поработать локтями, чтобы хоть как-то устроиться, впрочем, никто был не в обиде, Зака точно также пару раз приложили локтями. Судя по количеству набившихся людей, у них явно был перегруз.

Вертолет качнуло, и Зака отнесло к креслам пилотов. Ругань заглушил звук закрывшейся двери.

\- Все на борту? – Проорал пилот, обернувшись в салон. – Все, больше никого не жду!

Зак успел заметить только знакомые, торчащие в разные стороны огненно рыжие волосы из-под наушников.

\- Рено? – Зак вцепился в перегородку, когда вертолет заложил крен. Удивляться тому, что здесь делали Турки, а в особенности тому, почему ему повезло из всех пилотов попасть именно на Синклера, Зак не стал. У него вообще пропала эта привычка на второй день. В этом дурдоме могло произойти все.

\- Ого, какие люди и без охраны! – Рено приходилось кричать, чтобы перекрыть звук мотора, хотя снаружи казалось, что вертолет не такой шумный. – Что ты натворил Фэйр, чтобы сюда загреметь? – Рено оскалился привычной ухмылкой и Зак почувствовал себя так, словно вернулся обратно в академию.

\- Могу спросить тебя о том же! – Зак в очередной раз ухватился на потолок. – Твою мать!.. Ты аккуратней не можешь, чума рыжая? – Судя по ругани в салоне, большинство пассажиров были с Заком согласны.

\- Не-а! – Рено опять усмехнулся. – Давай, перелезай сюда! – Он кивнул на кресло второго пилота. – Пока тебя там не укатало, веселье только начинается!

\- Чего? – Зак моргнул, и в следующий момент вертолет ощутимо тряхнуло на восходящем потоке.

\- Давай, пока болтанка не началась. И не вздумай блевать, отмываться у меня нечем. – Еще раз тряхнуло, и Зак не теряя времени, перелез на сидении, кинув мешок сбоку.

\- Пристегнись! – Рено поправил наушники и проорал координаты, потом подстроил радио. Волна зашипела, проглотив половину слов.

\- Раньше ты так не осторожничал! – Зак кивнул на ремни, которыми Рено был буквально прошнурован к креслу.

\- А я раньше в этой жопе и не летал! – Рено рассмеялся. – Окей, ребята. Надеюсь все сходили в туалет и пропустили завтрак! Добро пожаловать на аттракцион «веселые горки»!!

Заловив еще один крен, пилот направил вертолет прямо к скалам, постепенно увеличивая скорость. Скалы приближались, скорость только увеличивалась.

Зак только-только успел пристегнуться и теперь с силой вцепился в ремни, их опять тряхнуло. Картина впереди его не радовала, если сейчас не выровнять машину, они прямиком впишутся в скалу и эта ржавое ведро станет их общей братской могилой.

\- Рено?.. Знаешь, меня там как бы ждут! – Но пилот только увеличил скорость, опустив нос вертолета по максимуму, и включил вторые дополнительные винты. Машина рванула вперед, и горы оказались почти рядом. Какие-то жалкие метры.

\- Рено!!! – Зак вжался в сидение, он очень, очень хотел зажмуриться, и в принципе, не хотел позорно орать, он очень старался, а потом крик просто застрял у него в горле, потому что вертолет вошел в еще один воздушный поток и их подбросило практически вертикально вверх, к вершинам. Через секунду Зак зажмурился, потому что палящие обжигающее солнце ужалило глаза, а когда они перевалили через хребты, вертолет по крутой дуге рухнули вниз. В салоне что-то или кто-то весьма громко перекатывался. Кто-то орал. Фэйр с силой стиснул зубы, чтобы тоже не орать. Ладони взмокли и ремни, за которые он держался, неприятно скользили. Еще рывок и вертолет замер над землей в нескольких метрах.

Рено выдохнул через стиснутые зубы и вытер взмокший лоб полотенцем. Зак последовал его примеру. Собственно, эти самые полотенца сначала его очень удивили, все поголовно ходили, перекинув их через плечо или повесив на шею. Но день спустя, помотавшись по этой душегубке, Зак точно также повесил полотенце на плечо, ибо пот катил градом. И брехня это все, что Солждеры не потеют и не мерзнут, может, конечно, не так сильно, как простые люди, но ничто человеческое им не было чуждо. Вытерев лицо, Фэйр понял, что его полотенце можно было уже выжимать. Народ сзади тоже угомонился, на удивление, откуда-то нашлось место и все плотно уселись.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Так, теперь чтобы мне ни звука! – Рено опять обернулся назад. – Дышать можно, все остальное – нельзя. Если из-за кого-то нас засекут, учтите, лично пришибу, и смерть будет весьма болезненной. - Рено нахмурился, проверил наушники и переключился на беззвучный режим. Шум моментально стих и их сменило чуть заметное гудение и вибрация мако-турбин.  
\- Три-два-шесть, три-два-шесть, Ангел, вызываю Гамму. Гамма, прием. – Чуть слышное шипение.  
«Гамма на связи, прием. Расчетное время Ангел?»  
\- Пять тринадцать, прием. Отправка по дельте, повторяю, отправка по дельте. Как слышите?  
\- Подтверждаю. Идите по дельте. Прием. Осторожней, поисковая засекла Хвост на северо-западе. Как слышите, прием. Хвост на северо-западе. Средний размер, наши его уводят в горы на манки, поторопитесь. Прием?  
Синклер тихо чертыхнулся.  
\- Вас понял, Гамма. Конец связи.  
Зак ровным счетом ничего не понял, но судя по тому, что из-за кресла вылезло озабоченное лицо Капитана, ничего хорошего сообщение не сулило.  
\- Синклер? – Капитан вытер лицо.  
\- Не дрейфь, Макс, Хвост на севере, ребята его уведут, он сейчас от нас, как нам до Мидгара. – Рено опустил прицелы и выпустил пульт управление автоматами и легкой ракетницей. – Отправь кого-нибудь не совсем слепого на задний винт, пусть подстрахует на всякий случай. Я сегодня один.– Рено проверял технику.  
\- А где очкастый? – Капитан тихо вызвал какого то Андерса и отправил его на хвостовую огневую точку.  
\- Лечится. – Рено кивнул на заваренные следы автоматной очереди, идущие по боку обшивки. Капитан кивнул и исчез в салоне.  
– Руд, напарник мой. – Пояснил рыжий на вопросительный взгляд Зака. – Обычно пилотное не отпускает в маршрут без второго пилота, но сейчас у нас аврал.  
\- Что за Хвост? – Решил уточнить Солджер.  
\- Дракон. – Лаконично отрезал Турк.  
\- Дракон?..  
\- Ага. Может видел значок на коробках с готовой едой Хой-джо? Красненький такой, за хвост себя кусает.  
Фэйр кивнул, естественно, он знал, как выглядит знак службы доставки еды Хой-джо.  
\- Ну, вот примерно такая хрень и есть. Только раз в сто побольше будет. Эти ушлые косоглазые подняли их в горах, гнезда разорили, вот теперь зверушки и беснуются, у вутайцев то воздушного флота нет…  
\- Я думал вутайские Драконы это легенда. – Зак покачал головой.  
\- Я тоже, пока одна такая тварь нас хвостом не сбила. Они от нибельских сильно отличаются, и летают, твари. Четыре маленькие лапы, все остальное тело – хвост, отсюда и название. Магией, суки, швыряются. – Рено проверил индикатор прогрева турбин. – Мы сначала не поняли, думали что за хрень? Пока то, да се, пока разобрались, столько народу с транспортом полегло… - Рено еще рез нахмурился. – Долина, считай, вся костями, как солью посыпана. Эти тварюги ночные, не видят ничего, зато слышат отлично. Днем по звуку ориентируются.  
Зак следил за тем, как движется столбик, отвечающий за нагрев. Осталось еще четыре деления и тогда они смогут лететь.  
\- Так эти виражи не просто так?  
\- Ага, а ты как догадался? – Рено опять усмехнулся. – Гляди-ка, Фэйр, нет, ты точно поумнел. Смотри, еще чего, недоброго, совсем думать научишься.  
\- Да иди ты, изжога! – Солджер усмехнулся в ответ. – Слушай, если они по звуку, они же вибрацию тоже чувствуют, нет?  
\- Да. – Рено кивнул. – Но вибрация мако-турбины похожа на вибрацию воды, в отличие от звука мотора. Еще лучше, если рядом горная речка.  
\- Дельта. – Щелкнуло в голове у Зака. – Дельта – это река. Дельта реки?  
\- Бинго, мальчик мой! – Рено перещёлкнул тумблеры, вертолет плавно качнулся и опустился еще ниже. Впереди в чаще джунглей виднелась широкая просека, именно туда пилот и направил машину. Они летели на минимально возможном расстоянии от земли. – Когда выйдем на воду, потеряется в звуке реки. – Рено внимательно следил за тем, чтобы не зацепить деревья, проход постепенно сужался.  
\- У нас тут постоянная группа, расчищают просеки, ну подлеты к воде, вутайцы их гоняют конечно, они же в джунглях как дома, но наши тоже не лыком шиты, так и играем в кошки мышки. Это с тех пор, как додумались броню снять, чтобы на малой высоте летать. От земли нас засечь сложней.  
Впереди показался просвет, и блеснуло что-то грязно-серое. А еще через пару минут они вылетели к реке. Мощный поток, зажатый с двух сторон гранитными скалами, бесновался в узком русле, петляющем вдоль горного хребта.  
\- Ну, поехали, детка… - Рено выровнял крен и максимально снизился над водой. – Поехали…  
\- Рено? – Зак сглотнул и вновь вцепился в ремни, предчувствуя второй раунд острых ощущений. – Почему Ангел?  
\- А потому что летаем только по божьей воле и на честном слове. Я тринадцатый, круто, да? Держись.  
И Зак держался, вертолет трясло, и подкидывало, совершенно бесшумно, за резких поворотах заносило, но Рено был пилот от бога, машина точно следовала на изгибами русла, пролетая под деревьями, кое где сросшимися кронами и образовавшими над потоком своего рода купол. Где-то через час с четвертью река внизу стала замедляться, течение стало более спокойное, устье стало шире, постепенно превратившись в огромный залив. Рено снизил давление и вертолет замер над гладкой поверхностью воды в метрах четырехстах от берега.  
\- Ну, все, господа пассажиры, мы прибили в Лас-лу. – Он продолжал щелкать переключателями. – Спасибо что воспользовались услугами Синклер Крейзи Эйрлайнз, надеюсь, наш полет стал для вас незабываемым, и вы больше не будете пользоваться нашими услугами. А теперь прошу всех на выход. – Кто-то, скорее всего капитан с лязгом открыл дверь и дал приказ десантироваться. Народ послушно попрыгал в воду.  
\- Не переживай, там не глубоко. – Турк проследил, чтобы все успешно покинули салон. – Зак, дверь.  
Фэйр отстегнулся, перелез через сидение и закрыл дверь.  
\- Давай назад. – Рено подождал, пока Зак устроится на сидении и только после этого вновь включил турбины.  
\- Значит ты у нас в Гнездо? – Они миновали развилку и полетели вдоль левого протока.  
\- Гнездо? – Фэйр старался не особо напрягаться из-за того, что деревья полностью закрыли небо и теперь они летели в сумрачном зеленом коридоре.  
\- Ну да, база Дзя-кин. Отметка пять тысяч четыреста над уровнем моря. До вершины Дзя-яма всего три тысячи. Как с дыхалкой, Фэйр? – Рено неожиданно серьезно посмотрел на Зака.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В смысле, ты высоту нормально переносишь? Вы, Солджеры, хоть и кони, но тут намедни мне одного такого обратно в пластике везти пришлось, сердце не выдержало. Скачок то резкий, тут жарко и влажно, давление, там – разряженный воздух и мако чуть ли не скалам течет.  
\- Я буду в норме. – Зак кивнул. Анджил бы не стал его звать, если бы не был в нем уверен – Фэйр знал это.  
\- Ну, смотри. – Некоторое время они молчали, каждый о своем. Зак думал о том, что узнал от Рено, а также о том, как поменялась его жизнь в последние семь дней, и как ей еще предстоит поменяться. Что ждет? Там, на высоте Анджил его точно ждал.  
\- Мы почти на месте. – Рено прервал его умственные изыскания. Вертолет завис над протоком, в этом месте в кроне был большой просвет. – Извини, дружище, медленней не могу. – Синклер переключил турбины, и их подбросило вверх. В небо. А потом, сквозь лобовое стекло и пляшущие на нем цветные точки Зак определенно увидел танцующую, извивающуюся в воздухе огромную изумрудную ленту, где-то на самом краю долины, над дальними горами.  
«А вот и дракон», - последнее, что подумал Зак, перед тем, как потерять сознание, чтобы несколько часов спустя очнуться в лагерном лазарете. И первое, что Зак увидел, были обеспокоенные глаза его бывшего наставника и самого любимого человека.  
\- Анжил… - Прохрипел Зак и вырубился уже до следующего утра.


End file.
